


奶牛牧场

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他饶有兴趣地挑着眉头：“那要不要我教你啊？”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/农牛pwp/林芳瞎写

他没榨过这么年轻的，李知勋拿崔胜澈的身份证和自己的开了房，看着走在自己前面蹦蹦跳跳还很兴奋的学弟想。

崔胜澈严格意义上不是他的学弟，李知勋都毕业五年。并且同校的关系也不是他约崔胜澈的缘故，他在社交网络上连续很长一段时间收到对方的私信，崔胜澈很守规矩，每次说话之前都附上最新的身材照片。

其实李知勋很久不回S市，无奈挡不住崔胜澈数顾茅庐，这次刚好回来办点事，到了机场想起来崔胜澈了，私信找了句崔胜澈随即就回复他在哪里。李知勋看了地图就和他约在学校周围的高档酒店，崔胜澈在校门口等到他的时候有点喜出望外地：“你比我想象中还要帅一点！”

他在温度有点低的晚上只穿了一件肥大的白衬衣，手袋里不知道装了点什么叮呤咣啷的。李知勋的眼神顺着对方大敞的领口钻进去，那人里面什么都没穿。

李知勋没先自我介绍，对方反而大大咧咧地伸手：“你好！我叫崔胜澈！”李知勋半信半疑地伸手打招呼，一般约他的人都没有这么直白，大家见面都有点扭扭捏捏的。

609，李知勋把身份证还给崔胜澈，自己还低头装钱包的时候崔胜澈一把将他夹在手指头中间的房卡抢走去摁电梯，门开了就站在里面喊他快一点。

“你真的只用手吗？”进房间之后崔胜澈坐在床上看还在挂外套的李知勋，过于直白的目光让他感觉很不适，他回头两个人刚好对上眼神，崔胜澈的眼睛很漂亮，旅馆房间里定向的射灯光映在他眼睛里很亮。

李知勋点点头：“你不是把我的简介读得很清楚吗？”他是指崔胜澈每次发私信都按照简介里发照片的举动，然后右手五指张开伸在他面前展示给他看。

崔胜澈直接把自己的手贴上来：“你的手比我的大好多啊，手指头还很好看。”他只是没有防备地把手贴上来，等到李知勋主动开口叫他去洗澡，才把手缩回去。

李知勋在他后面洗澡，发现自己放在卫生间的洗浴包被拆开，里面的东西被他一样一样取出来整齐地摆在盥洗台上，身体乳被挖走一大坨，不知道被那人涂在哪里，有点令人浮想联翩。

他围上浴巾走出去，门开的瞬间把浴室淋浴房里憋闷的水雾全部散入空气里，崔胜澈百无聊赖地在刷手机，听见房间里另一边的动静飞快地转头看，半干的头发丝甩出来很多水珠：“你出来啦，可以开始了么？”

李知勋终于问出来他一直想问的那句话，他说：“你真的是第一次啊？”

“啊？不然呢？十九岁，第一次，你以为都是骗你的吗？”

“抱歉。我不是那个意思……”

“啊……倒也不需要道歉啦，可是我很好奇，你是怎么看出来的啊，很明显吗？”

“至少没有人会第一次见面就这么放得开，这么激动啦……你也不用放在心上，我，呃……我不是很在意。”李知勋本以为对方如同他刚才构建出的短暂印象里没心没肺，看到他脸上的表情黯淡下去才觉得自己想的太简单。现在开口挽救又难免太尴尬，于是两个人之间开始产生沉默。

最后还是崔胜澈主动打破了冰面，他主动凑过去问李知勋：“那你们一般都怎么开始啊？”

李知勋突然来了兴趣，要是放到往常，他都没有这么大的兴致，但是崔胜澈给他的感觉和其他人很不一样，他饶有兴趣地挑着眉头：“那要不要我教你啊？”

“你不告诉我，我们怎么开始啊。”崔胜澈已经开始扒自己身上的睡袍，朝李知勋展示着自己的身材，抓着他的手往自己的小腹上摸：“你看，照片上我没有骗过你吧，刚刚我还自己剃了……嗯……”

“你平时有自己锻炼过吗？”李知勋的手被他牵到下面去，摸到下腹的三角地带，不但平坦还光滑的，“原来把我的身体乳涂在这里了，剃的蛮干净。”

崔胜澈听到李知勋的评价得意地用鼻子笑出声，哼哼唧唧往他的方向蹭：“自己做过边缘控制……你的视频，嗯……我看过很多的，你来之前，我也两个多星期没有射出来过了……”

他在等李知勋夸他，胯下的性器已经勃起，被对方好看的手握住根部。“你的硬度很好，一般做农会比较喜欢这样的。”李知勋的评价很冷静，伸出食指和中指探到底下戳弄沉甸甸的囊袋，“这边也挺沉，勃起以后怎么样啊？”

“你这怎么弄得跟查男科一样，问得倒还挺细致的，满不满意……一会儿你验验货咯？”崔胜澈笑得灿烂，好像还不太清楚被榨精是怎么样程度的一件事情，他是李知勋的忠实粉丝，平时看得乐呵呵的只知道爽，自己也尝试过几次，到这会儿很紧张却又很兴奋，大腿根上浮起来一层鸡皮疙瘩。

榨精的确不是什么特别大众的一个词儿，比起调教SM一类的性情趣，总更像一个隐秘又不被公开讨论的玩法。精农和牛也是由此衍生出来的两个对立面的身份，像李知勋这样以榨取另一方精液，在整个过程中为主导的一方就是精农——自然而然被服务的，类似崔胜澈这样的，身材棒体力好，经过几次锻炼之后射精的量或者次数都能有提升的一方就是牛。

两方之间的关系往往仅产生于这份情趣，当然由此衍生出的炮友、情侣关系也是存在的，加上本身属于边缘性行为的范畴，由此产生的直男约gay调教，深柜被女友女方找上门一类的狗血剧也没少演。李知勋在这边认识一些朋友，这类事见得多了，但是他本人极讲规矩，所以这些事也没发生在他周围。

李知勋规矩很多：不约直男；只用手；在调教关系外不向外发展私人情感关系；私聊前先发身材照片。

这就是刚才他为什么说崔胜澈知道的多。这些规矩都被他写在简介里，崔胜澈每次在发信之前都有遵守发照片的规矩。

因为是第一次所以李知勋开始的很平缓，看上去只是先帮崔胜澈撸管。

崔胜澈坐在床上，背靠着软包床头，羽毛枕头被垫在腰底下，他低头仔细又好奇地盯着李知勋手上的动作。李知勋的手很好看，皮肤白皙又细嫩，手指头如白聪根一般笔直又纤细，没有耻毛的阻挡，抚在崔胜澈涨红的阴茎上非常惹眼。

“嗯……”这和平时自慰的感觉很不相同，毕竟自己的性器被另一个人握在手里，为了不产生太强烈的刺激李知勋的动作很缓，崔胜澈的声音随着他的抚弄音调被拉得长，“嗯……呃嗯……”因为李知勋的要求他不能在李知勋的调教下有越界的行为，对方的两只手都停留在他的下半身，上半身从柔软变硬的乳头就只能叫他自己捏在手里。

阴茎和手掌间被填满了润滑剂作为缓冲，李知勋为了刺激他故意说崔胜澈的东西很硬，大小和粗细也很可观：“很有活力啊……这东西在我手里一跳一跳的。”

崔胜澈在他得空拿润滑剂瓶子的时候长舒了几口气：“呼……啊……”李知勋没有想到崔胜澈连害羞的期间都没有，非常主动地配合着他，甚至还想让他第一发就伸手从后面的穴口插进去刺激他。

“哥，能叫你哥吗？知勋哥……”臭小子紧夹起双腿想让身体里的快感更强烈一些，李知勋觉得手中的东西又硬了几分，果然是年轻人，不但身体素质优秀，性格也很放得开。

崔胜澈已经在李知勋的手里边缘了两次，要射精的时候李知勋用骨节分明的手堵住他的马眼。“喘气，深呼吸，”李知勋用温和的声音引导着对方，把从铃口流出来的前列腺液拢到手心再茎身上摸开，崔胜澈边缘的时候他移开双手，空气里充斥着前液混着润滑剂的味道，他发现崔胜澈新奇地伸出鼻子嗅嗅，心里暗自笑小男孩什么都好奇。

等到高潮的那一阵快感过去，李知勋才又继续抚弄手里的分身，骨节分明的手一改刚才正常的手法，开始断断续续地撸动手里的分身，另一只手也没闲着，圈在崔胜澈的性器底端牢牢握着。

好像被对方用手在身体上点火，崔胜澈面对这份快感只能揉捏自己的胸部抒发一些快感，却只如同扬汤止沸没有什么效果，李知勋说要后面几发用屁股才有意思，他却早已经不知羞耻地回忆起自己插棒子刺激前列腺的快感，呻吟的意味在央求和情欲之间来回摇摆：“嗯……嗯……知勋哥的手好棒，好舒服啊……”

“我从来没有这么硬过……嘶……知勋哥榨得好爽……”

“后面也想要，呜……知勋……知勋哥……嗯……哥什么时候能从后面榨我……”

“哥再教教我，哥再教教我……”

崔胜澈很配合，不知道是年龄小还是本来就坦诚所以嘴上没个把门的，什么话都往外冒。比起故意用些浪荡话增添情欲，跟好像是心情的实时播报。

李知勋只是偶尔引导他几句，附带几个清冷又叫人难耐的眼神，崔胜澈满脑子只有膨胀的性器和对方骨节分明的手，哪里顾得上一些别的。李知勋手上热情的迎合就是对他最好的反馈，而他的回报就是尽情被对方玩弄于鼓掌中的一副身体。

他起初只是抱着试着想玩玩的心情，现在既然和李知勋做过了，因为对方的这个人他很喜欢，所以开始觉得沉溺于此也没有什么所谓。

崔胜澈射精的时候连呻吟都没有办法叫出口，只从嗓子眼和胸腔里冒出拐弯的音调。

他颇有被榨的资质，第一次第一发也等到李知勋伸手轻挠冠状沟一带才听话地射出来，浓稠的几股，很多，射精的时候划出强有力的弧线。

有几滴溅在李知勋脸上，果真想崔胜澈事前交代的，一阵子没有射过，东西很浓很腥。

“啊，啊啊！对不起对不起！”崔胜澈看到他的样子手忙脚乱地道歉，他知道李知勋的要求多，生怕这一开始对方就不高兴了。

李知勋还在想龟头责和继续做的事，因为对方这样子明显就是还能继续几次的样子。崔胜澈一想要起身他就伸手压住了对方：“没事，没事……不要起来，我们继续。”

这天晚上崔胜澈在李知勋手里射了四发，到最后精液也还是白的，射完还飞快地在龟头责之后吹出来几股子透明的液体。

这是他第一次潮吹，他没想到自己真的能做到，还是在李知勋的手中。他哭哭啼啼地问李知勋自己表现得怎么样，李知勋还是只用手，擦干净了之后抹崔胜澈眼角的生理盐水，点点头说他表现不错。

“那我好高兴。”

见他傻笑着，李知勋暗自把他列入了自己的固定名单里。

TBC.


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福无双至祸不单行，崔胜澈没隔几天就告诉他：“知勋哥，我有喜欢的人了。”

崔胜澈和李知勋固定得很自然，学校的事情处理的不太顺利，李知勋在之后的半年里多了很多回去的机会。

他的固定不多，倒不是他挑剔，只是觉得维持人际关系让他觉得很难，在崔胜澈之前他的固定牛就只有全圆佑和金珉奎——一对臭情侣。

全圆佑听李知勋描述过几次崔胜澈，第一次那天他刚出差回来，禁欲了几天约他玩，还要叫上金珉奎，那人出门前磨磨唧唧的，非说好久没见全圆佑要洗澡打扮。

“我说你怎么就这么多事儿，你等会来了不还得洗吗？”全圆佑对着电话说着说着又要和对方吵起来，想到好久不见心里还是想得紧，斗了几句嘴又甜甜蜜蜜地哄，还不是为了等会金珉奎来的时候买两瓶他喜欢味道的润滑剂。

他和金珉奎讲完就和李知勋讲，语调阴阳怪气的，说我们铜墙铁壁李知勋怎么说变卦就变卦，说固定就固定了。非得等李知勋要挟他再多话今晚就玩到他阳痿才愿意闭嘴。看了两眼李知勋手机里的照片（当然不光是身材也带着脸的）才愿意承认李知勋的眼光。

金珉奎自然也知道了，李知勋一个人榨他们两个，全圆佑还要伸手玩他的乳头，他的胸部敏感，乳头玩起来也容易高潮。他被两个人服侍着还觉得有余裕聊天：“怎么那个弟弟看起来还挺主动积极的，不会是对你有意思吧。你怎么想啊？”

“那对方怎么可能这么快有意思。”李知勋对于此等问题总是下意识否认，中指和食指刚插进金珉奎屁股里，“我说你啊，就别操心我了。”

他只当全圆佑不在，也故意说给对方听：“你和全圆佑那点破事儿啥时候理好了，再来操心我吧。”

“那我们能有啥破事，”全圆佑非要怼他几句，“我俩不是处得挺好的吗？”

李知勋翻了个白眼，全圆佑刚好到第一次边缘，花费的时间比金珉奎多多了，他松开手让全圆佑深呼吸：“还没事，你俩分手的次数快比我经手过的牛还多了。”

这对臭情侣欲言又止，找不到理由就为了气李知勋去接吻，金珉奎来劲了叫的声音就特别大，李知勋等了一阵子又摸上全圆佑的分身，他不是左利手，这会儿酸的特别快，全圆佑忍得好，每次都特别难伺候。

得，自己榨个牛还要吃狗粮，李知勋在心里嘀咕，想着一会儿要怎么折磨这两个人才好。

可李知勋被讲了两句，还真的有点较真。崔胜澈大四在他工作的城市找了实习，他们见面的频率开始变得频繁。

李知勋开始甚至想提议叫对方和自己一起住，崔胜澈先自己偷偷摸摸找好了公寓他才意识到自己的想法有些越界。

他和对方开始保持一个月两到三次固定的调教次数，但是在此之外在很多其他场合也会见面，起初只是崔胜澈在周末约过他一次看电影，说是票买了被同事放鸽子，电影很烂，李知勋全都没看到脑子里，记住的只有崔胜澈身上和晚上与他见面时喷的完全不一样的香水味。

后来就是总是他主动约崔胜澈，约会内容也从看电影变成吃饭喝茶一类交流机会更多的活动。虽然如此崔胜澈也叫他很迷惑，被全圆佑一说李知勋才意识到：不是崔胜澈叫他迷惑，是他自己已经开始混淆自己调教崔胜澈和喜欢崔胜澈的感情。

福无双至祸不单行，崔胜澈没隔几天就告诉他：“知勋哥，我有喜欢的人了。”

他刚才把崔胜澈的下半身拥在胸前，还在看崔胜澈漂亮的大腿和屁股，听见对方的闲聊大脑死机一般地抬头，愣了一会儿才想起来说话：“啊……是吗？是谁啊……”

“呃，也是个哥哥……”崔胜澈看他的眼睛很亮，像装了一汪星星，说了两句就开始扭捏，“是之前因为一些巧合认识的。”

崔胜澈在说谎，李知勋一瞥他摸鼻子的动作就知道，怎么可能巧合认识那么多人，却还是继续问：“那对方呢？他喜欢你么？”

“他……他约了我挺多次，但是他没有说过，只是我感觉他也挺喜欢我的。”崔胜澈帮李知勋拆开润滑剂的包装，“诶，知勋哥你说，如果他不说，那我要不要主动表白呢？”

崔胜澈坐着没有碰自己的阴茎，在长时间的调教下他已经能够在轻微刺激下就能够完全勃起。李知勋的手在胯下三角地带温柔地轻抚：“如果你确定他喜欢你的话，我当然觉得你主动没什么错……只不过当然出于我的立场，你还是被表白比较好。”

长时间的相处已经让两个人之间产生默契，李知勋伸手还没说话崔胜澈就扭开瓶盖挤一些液体到他的手里，他疑惑地问他为什么。李知勋才把手摸到他的阴茎上，因为液体温度有些低所以崔胜澈往回缩了一段距离，道歉之后才又摆好了姿势。

“因为你很珍贵。”李知勋脱口而出，两手并用把对方的性器握在手里取悦，动作因为自己自然而然开的口回答了全圆佑和金珉奎的质疑所以停顿下来，想要多说些弥补刚才那句话暧昧的空当却找不出更合适的话，十字路口怎么转都只会通向更加暧昧，所以干脆等崔胜澈的回应。

崔胜澈没再说话，李知勋把他的阴茎握在手里，一只手紧箍着沉甸甸的阴囊，另一只手从底端往上富有节奏地撸动，在崔胜澈脸上冒出不悦神情的同时加快了手上的速度。

龟头被他堵在柔软的掌心，吐出来的前液和润滑液混在一起被肌肤的摩擦打成白色细密的泡沫。崔胜澈呜咽了两声，他只以为崔胜澈是爽的，毕竟对方在调整呼吸时数次都快要翻出白眼。

崔胜澈控制了两次，第三次就哭着说自己想射了。

“今天不舒服？”李知勋在帮他冲击新一波高潮的时候柔声问。

没想到崔胜澈这是真的哭，明显不是被爽的，倒真的有点不开心的意味：“不是……不是……我……”

李知勋有直觉自己又变得迟钝了，这是让崔胜澈变得不开心的主要缘故，有点茫然地抬头：“怎么了？那为什么不开心？”

崔胜澈摇头，李知勋惩罚似的紧握着崔胜澈涨成紫红色的分身，叫他告诉自己。崔胜澈不自觉地摇头，这是他对于快感的身体条件反射：“哥，知勋哥……放过我吧……”

“告诉我。”

“是哥，是哥。”

“我喜欢的人，是哥。”

“你说什么？”李知勋心里那个万分之一的可能性被点亮，这才把自己和对方描述的形象对上号，他猜想自己以后需要花半辈子的时间才能够和不解风情的自己进行和解，但是现在他的任务很简单——让崔胜澈高潮。

“我……嗯，我说我喜欢的人是哥……哥知道吗？”

崔胜澈在他手下颤抖，大腿上的白肉抖得非常剧烈，他的呻吟震得李知勋头皮发麻，不是物理上，而是一种通过精神造成的震撼。李知勋这次没有像往常一样折磨他，在这次只是很单纯地上下撸动着在他手里跳动的分身。

他用最原始的方法直接刺激龟头和下方一点更加敏感的冠状沟，大拇指粗糙地摩擦，顶端涨得更红的同时崔胜澈恐慌地抓紧了李知勋的胳膊。这是高潮到来前的节奏，他在高潮前又射出来一些前液，黏在李知勋的虎口处顺着手背缓缓流下去。

“射吧，直接射就行。”

李知勋担心崔胜澈因为边控太久没有办法很顺利地射出来，特意低声地安慰他。

“哥，再摸两下。我马上就要高潮了……呃……唔嗯……”

李知勋在崔胜澈射精的同时凑近崔胜澈的脸，因为这动作崔胜澈的阴茎被夹在他们两个人中间，精液溅在两个人的上半身到处都是。

崔胜澈仍然哭的上气不接下气的，李知勋不好伸手就也拿自己的脸蹭对方脸上的泪水：“胜澈，别哭了，喜欢我就别哭了……这有什么好哭的，我也爱你。”

李知勋其实还没有想清楚，只是当下的情景下想要让崔胜澈知道自己爱他，虽然可能还没有达到可以说爱你的级别，但是至少要先说出风采说出气派。

“知勋哥骗我，”崔胜澈还是哭得抽抽搭搭，却不如之前真心，偷摸着伸腿瞪李知勋的裤子，“哥每次都会变硬却一次都不让我碰你，连手也不行。我也不敢试探你，万一我太得意哥干脆换掉我……唔……那我要怎么办啊……哥不是只想榨我吗？完全是因为我比较好榨。”

李知勋没有想到崔胜澈心里的小九九那么多，顺杆爬单手脱掉了自己的裤子，崔胜澈说的没错，他经常在给崔胜澈榨的时候勃起，这会也硬邦邦抵在对方两腿中间，热度比崔胜澈的还高点。

“那这一发，胜澈用自己的屁股来榨吧。”

“那知勋哥试试，是哥的手比较厉害，还是我的屁股比较厉害。”

崔胜澈半虚脱地趴在李知勋身上，还在后悔自己刚刚多嘴，倒不是说喜欢李知勋这件事。事实证明不应该在高潮之后跟别人聊到感情的事。

现在倒好，前面后面都被别人榨了个精光，李知勋摁住他的屁股又捅出来好几次高潮，他甚至在最后强烈的刺激下失控地泄出来一些其他液体。

事后他捂着脸有些不敢看李知勋的表情，直到李知勋伸出手扒开他的手指，崔胜澈的手指头肉乎乎的，被李知勋握在手里用牙齿轻轻啃咬。

“还好那时候你那个同事放了你鸽子。”

“哪有什么同事，一开始就只有你。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然提前了但是是情人节贺文，祝大家情人节快乐，看到这里的你做人不缺爱做爱不缺人。
> 
> ps 真的很想要评论好看您就聊两句吧！


End file.
